Otsukare!
by ziyawyouz
Summary: kekalahan memang tak bisa dihindari, apa pun alasannya kalau memang takdir berkata bahwa kau harus kalah hari ini, maka kalah lah. Tapi, walau kalah, selalu ada perjuangan yang pernah menyertainya. "Otsukare!" cukup untuk mengobati jiwa yang kalah dan menghargai kerja keras yang telah dilakukan. [Warn : TsukkiFem!Kage]


Awal Januari ini, salju turun perlahan di Tokyo membuat suhu merosot turun. Namun, hal tersebut tak menghentikan niat sepasang sejoli untuk pergi keluar penginapan untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah hari yang amat berat bagi keduanya ini. Si pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman ketika gadisnya yang berambut hitam kelam berdiri dihadapannya sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Tsukishima Kei, si lelaki, anggota tim voli putra Karasuno yang kalah tanding di perempat vinal hari ini, dan Kageyama Tobio, sang gadis, anggota tim voli putri yang bernasib tak beda dengan kekasihnya hari ini.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkan dirimu yang harus keluar dari lapangan akibat cedera atas kekalahan timmu?" tanya Kageyama membuka suara. Suara tegas dan dingin gadis itu membuat Tsukishima enggan menatap Kageyama, ia melempar pandang ke sepatunya yang lebih menarik.

"Kalah karena memang sudah nasib saja, lagipula lawan kami memang sekolah yang kuat, apa yang bisa kami harapkan dari melawan tiga besar nasional tahun lalu?" ketus Tsukishima. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, andai ia memerhatikan kesehatannya sebelum tanding, andai ia pemanasan lebih, mungkin kakinya tak akan kram dan ia masih berkesempatan mem-block si Raksasa Kecil itu.

Kageyama mengerling malas, ia tahu bahwa Tsukishima tak jujur. Kageyama memang tak peka perihal perasaan, ia juga bukan orang yang dapat membaca suasana, tapi kali ini ia paham bahwa dugaannya benar. Tsukishima berkali-kali menelan kekalahan, tapi baru kali ini auranya berbeda, baru kali ini Kageyama melihat Tsukishima benar-benar merasakan kekalahannya. Suatu sisi ia senang dan penuh haru, akhirnya sang kekasih menjiwai pertandingannya setelah selama ini ia hanya bermain baik karena memang cerdas bukan niat, tapi disisi lain ia ikut terpukul atas kekalahan Tsukishima setelah kerja keras panjangnya menahan setiap serangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Tsukishima pada Kageyama mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai kekalahannya menjadi topik berjudul 'Kekalahan Sang Ratu'. Bedanya, Kageyama tak mengalihkan pandang ketika manik keemasan Tsukishima menatapnya dari balik lensa yang terbias lampu taman itu.

"Kami kalah," jawab Kageyama datar dan dingin. Tsukishima mengernyit, bertanya dalam hati mana Ratu-nya yang biasanys bersungut-sungut? Biasanya ia akan merutuk tak habis-habis walau sekadar kalah saat latih tanding. Atau mana tangis kecewanya seperti kala ia kalah di Interhigh lalu? Atau setidaknya wajah frustasi. Gadis di depannya terasa tidak seperti Ratu-nya yang biasa.

"Kami kalah di pertandingan pertama hari ini. Jadi, aku tadi menonton pertandingan keduamu," ujar Kageyama mempertegas. Tsukishima mendecih ketika Kageyama menambahkan fakta yang tidak berkorelasi sebab-akibat dengan kekalahan tim Kageyama.

"Menonton kekalahanku maksudmu? Apakah itu cukup menghiburmu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Tsukishima ketus.

"Ya, itu sangat menghibur," jawab Kageyama lagi dengan datar yang mengundang decih kesal Tsukishima.

"Aku senang," ujar Kageyama mrnambahkan. Tsukishima menatapnya kesal, ia pikir Kageyama harus berguru pada kekasih kapten Nohebi, atau manajer Johzenji, atau gadis normal manapun yang memiliki kekasih pemain voli yang setidaknya dapat menghibur ketika kekasihnya sedang bersedih.

"Aku senang melihatmu mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk memenangkan pertandingan, bersemangat untuk mencetak poin, menjadi blocker menyebalkan yang ditakuti lawan. Hari ini, permainanmu sangat baik," ujar Kageyama, ia menyungging senyum sedikit di wajahnya. Tsukishima masih menatap Kageyama datar.

"Tsukishima," panggil Kageyama sembari meregangkan tangannya menawarkan sebuah pelukan.

"_Otsukare_!"

Tsukishima mendengus, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia berdiri lantas mmenarik Kageyama dalam pelukannya. Ia mengubur wajahnya di lekuk leher Kageyama, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis yang sukses mengisi hatinya ini. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh sang gadis, sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam yang terurai hingga ke pinggul itu. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan hangat dipunggungnya memeluknya lembut.

"_Arigatõ_," ujar pelan Tsukishima.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, coba ulangi," goda Kageyama sembari menyeringai. Kapan lagi ia menggoda kekasihnya sang lelaki garam tergaram se-Karasuno ini.

"_Arigato_, yang mulia Kageyama Tobio-_chan_," ujar Tsukishima lagi sembari mencium pipi Kageyama.

Tsukishima kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih. Ia tahu bahwa Kageyama adalah tipe gadis yang berbeda, dengan caranya ia bisa menghangatkan hati Tsukishima yang kalut dan resah hari ini.

"Mau kencan malam ini?"tawar Tsukishima.

"Mau tidur," balas Kageyama dingin lantas melepas pelukan Tsukishima.

"Apa? Kau mau tidur bersamaku? Sebuah kehormatan Yang mulia, tapi bukan kah ini terlalu cepat?" goda Tsukishima jahil. Kageyama menggeram lantas mendahului Tsukishima berjalan ke penginapan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak.

"Tidur sendiri, di _futon_ku sendiri! Lapar, Ngantuk!" keluh Kageyama kesal yang sukses membuat Tsukishima tertawa.

Otsukare – END

Desember 30, 2019 – 22.28 WIB

Januari 12, 2019 – 23.50 WIB (Unggah)


End file.
